


Fake

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [12]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lukas is an over dramatic idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas tries to catfish Philip.





	Fake

"This isn't a good idea, Lukas." Rose sighed as she walked with him to their next class.

"How is this not a good idea?" Lukas grinned, as he created a fake Instagram. "Philip is a ten."

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "But he's also faithful."

"If he is then I have nothing to worry about when I DM him as Eric and flirt. It's just a test." Lukas shrugged.

"You and I both know Philip is head over heels for you." Rose rubbed his back. "You're just freaking yourself out."

"Listen." Lukas stepped in front of Rose. "I know I'm not the best boyfriend and it terrifies me because that means Philip knows I'm not the best boyfriend and he might look for something new."

Rose nodded, raising her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine." 

Lukas nodded and turned away, walking down the hall.

Rose on the other hand was pulling her phone out and typing a quick message to Philip.

To: Philip  
Be careful. Lukas is kinda freaked out so he made a fake Instagram to catfish you and make sure you're faithful 

From: Philip  
?

To: Rose  
Just btw

To: Rose  
He does this kinda stuff a lot 

From: Philip  
Okay

\- 

"Eric" messaged Philip only fifteen minutes later. Philip saw it when the notification lit up across his screen. He unlocked his phone and smiled to himself. He was going to have so much fun with this.

To: Philip  
Hey handsome

From: Philip  
Hey 

From: Philip  
Who r u?

To: Philip  
I'm Eric I'm new to Red Hook 

From: Philip  
Oh okay 

From: Philip  
Well my name is Philip :) 

From: Philip  
I hope you're liking Red Hook 

To: Philip  
I already am since there's so many cute boys :)

To: Philip  
You're the cutest tho ;)

Philip had to bite his lip to hold back his smile. Lukas had used this line on him so many times. He loved sending winky faces. It was annoying if anyone else did it but when Lukas did it it was endearing.

From: Philip  
Stop it I am not cute 

To: Philip  
Fine 

To: Philip  
Then you're hot 

Philip rolled his eyes. 

From: Philip  
You're hotter 

To: Philip  
Really?

From: Philip  
Yeah 

From: Philip  
Way hotter than my boyfriend 

After that message Philip was left on read and didn't hear from "Eric" for the rest of the day. Philip couldn't wait for Lukas to come and talk to him about it. 

To: Rose  
Thanks for 

\- 

Once the last bell rang Lukas couldn't stop himself from running out of his class and down to Philips, waiting for him to get out of class. He couldn't believe Philip would actually cheat. He was worried about it but he never really through he would, let alone that easily, within the first fifteen minutes of meeting someone.

Philip stepped out of class with a guy, talking to him about this new camera he got. (Lukas bought it for him.) The guy was staring down at Philip in the same way Lukas did and all that did was piss Lukas off more.

"Philip." Lukas hissed.

Philip turned around and smiled. "Lukas." He hummed, walking over and pecking his lips. "How was your day?"

"Terrible!" 

Philip frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"You cheated on me! That's what happened!" People stared at Lukas as he yelled and paced up and down the hall. "I made a fake account to catfish you and see if you would cheat and you did!" 

Philip laughed. "Baby, listen-"

"No! Don't use pet names! You cheated on me and I have proof!" Lukas fumbled with his phone.

Philip looked around at the people who were crowding around them. "You're making a scene."

"Good! You deserve to be outed as a cheater!"

"No, Lukas, Rose told me." Philip laughed. "I knew it was you. I was messing with you."

Lukas looked at him for a few seconds before glaring at him. "You're an asshole."

"And you, my lanky boyfriend, are dramatic."


End file.
